Zack & Aeris fanfiction: I miss you
by Vocanatic
Summary: (I thought I'd take a break and make a fanfiction of my favorite video game of all time.) Zack and Aeris may have tight schedules, and may not be able to see each other much, but Zack takes the time to take Aeris on a date and finish the flower cart he's been procrastinating on.
1. Visit me again

Aeris tended to the flowers in the slums' church. She gazed up at the hole in the roof ignoring her fear of the sky. Feeling the warmth of the sun, no wonder these flowers only grow here. Aerith's phone rang. She clicked the SEND button to answer. "Hello? Zack?" Aeris said with her sweet voice. "Hey Aeris. How's the flowers?" Zack's voice comforted Aeris, even through the phone. "Wonderful. Finished making that flower cart for me?" "Ah man! I keep procrastinating! I'm so sorry! I'll get it done, I promise!" He had kept putting it off for a while. "Hahaha, it's okay, Zack. I just can't wait to see you again." Aeris smiled warmly. If only Zack could be here.

"Hey, I heard something about more of those monsters are back in the slums, if only someone could be here to make them go away!" Aeris said, with a worried voice. "I'll be back after I finish this mission, can you wait a little longer?" "Ugh, I don't like that, but I guess I'll have to." Aeris frowned. "That's good, just a little longer, and I'll see you, and make your flower cart again. Oh, and do you still have your hair bow?" "Of course! I'll keep it until he day I die! It's important to me.." She told Zack with a hopeful voice. "I've gotta go we're about board a plane, I'll see you whenever I can." "Bye, Zack." "Goodbye, Aeris." 'Beep'. Zack hung up. "_I love you..._" Aeris put the phone down. She looked down at her lap with sad eyes. "I'll see him soon, I know...And I promise myself I'll tell him..."

**A week later.**

The church doors open. Aeris, tending to her flowers at a daily pace looks up as it opens. "Zack!" She jumped up and ran around the flowers to embrace the raven haired man. "I missed you..." She said, still hugging him. "Haha." Zack chuckled sweetly. "So, wanna finish making that cart?" "Finally!" Aeris smiled bright.

Zack and Aeris walk together through the slums. "I'm glad you aren't procrastinating anymore." Aeris giggled. "Haha, yeah." Zack agreed.

Looking for supplies, Zack and Aeris worked together to make the perfect flower cart. "Hmm, something's missing." Zack jumped, he worried. He wanted the cart to be perfect for Aeris. "That's it! It's missing a sign!" He sighed in relief. "Ahaha." Aeris noticed his nervous laugh and thought it was cute. They walked along as Zack pushed the cart through the slums. Aeris closed her eyes and stood still, Zack kept walking until he noticed a certain braided girl was missing. "Hey, you okay?" He walked back towards her. She opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just...happy you're here again." Zack smiled and grabbed her hand. "_How about we go on that date I promised_?" Aeris's smile showed pure joy. "Let's get this cart to the church, and go on a picnic or something?" "Sounds great..." She told him with that beautiful smile.

Aeris and Zack spent the entire night talking and laughing at each other's cheesy jokes. They never really finished any of the fruit they had purchased in the market, but didn't mind. They had each other to pay attention to. (_I might never tell you, but I hope you know I do, I love you. Just tell me you feel the same, and I'll be happier than ever..._)


	2. A new friend of his

**__****Hey everyone, sorry I haven't made any updates to my fanfictions, I've been busy having fun during my Summer break. But I've decided to save some time, I'm homeschooling for a year to make everything easier when I have to crunch time and make fanfictions for you guys. I hope you guys appriciate it! :D**

**'RING RING!'** Aeris's phone vibrated next to her, as she lied on her back, looking up through the hole in the roof of the church. Flipping open her phone, and pressing the green **SEND** button, she heard a voice. "Hey you." Aeris smiled. "Hey Aeris! Missed me?" Zack spoke, standing outside of a warehouse, with snow falling, giving a hint of white to his raven hair colour. "Maybe, maybe not, but I sure know it's more on the side of 'maybe'." Aeris had a smart sounding voice. "Oh really? Hahaha. I know I missed you. Atleast I'm being honest about it!" He smiled as wide as possible. He saw a guard in the corner of his eye and slid out of view. "Hey guess what?" Zack chuckled. "What?" "People are starting to plant my- ahem, our flowers around the slums! I'm so glad you helped me finish the cart!" Aeris felt a drop of rain hit her cheek and quickly repositioned herself. "That's great, Aeris! I can't wait to see!" "Hey...wait a minute." She took the phone away from her ear, and stood up, looking directly out the hole and at the sky. _"It hasn't rained here in forever..."_ She smiled and moved the phone back to her ear. "Zack?" No answer. "Hey! Zack!"

Someone picked up the phone. "Hey, is this the legendary 'Aeris' I've been hearing so much about?" The voice sounded quiet, but cheery. "Depends! Who is this?" "A friend of Zack's. The name's Cloud Strife, future soldier of First Class. Sorry about Zack just leaving you hanging there, he told me to keep you company until he finishes this mission up." Aeris scowled. "Future soldier?" "Yep. Zack and I are buddies, and well, we really dream of being first class. I'm sure Zack told you about it!" Aeris dropped her scowl and began to smile. "Only once. But I haven't heard anything of you!" Cloud kept crouched down. "We really haven't known each other for a while. But we sure hit it off when we met." "You know, I'm sure one day, you'll be first class, Cloud, you seem like you have potential." She giggled. "Nah, I'm sure Zack is gonna beat me, he's pretty good at what he does! You're one lucky girl, Aeris." She looked confused. "Lucky?" "Well yeah, he clearly is in love with you!" Cloud chuckled. "Oh really?" He paused. "Yep. Hey, Aeris, it's actually pretty nice talking to someone that is close with Zack. I'll make sure he calls you back, I have to help him with this mission, it's taking a little longer than expected." "Make sure Zack is being good!" Aeris smiled. "I will. I hope we meet one day, I'll make Zack take me with him when he goes to see you!" He chuckled. _"Sounds great, Cloud."_ Aeris's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. A beep, and the call ended.  
_"I can't believe it."_


End file.
